


The tears of a Fairy

by Skatergirl29



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, Fairies, First Kiss, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Neverland, Pirates, Pregnancy, Prophecy, True Love, happiness, long lost son, natives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mary had married Blackbeard and Given birth to Peter in Neverland but she sends him away when the natives declare war on the pirates and whilst she tries to protect her husband Mary is killed but she leaves Blackbeard some of her tears so that their son might be able to see her when he returns to Neverland. Blackbeard sends his most trusted Pirates to London to retrieve his son and when they find him he's suffering from a nasty fever and is literally skin and bones they rush him back to Neverland where he's cared for by Blackbeard and his crew. Eventually Peter is told about his mothers sacrifice and Peter makes friends some who'll remain his friends forever and some who won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tears of a Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Blackbeard's Real name is Edward so sometimes I might refer to him as Edward just incase you wondered who Edward was. Hope you enjoy this story.

All his life Edward had searched for the love of his life but never had much luck that was until he met Mary she was everything he wasn't she was beautiful, Funny, and Caring but after years of being alone that was how he'd turned out but when they decided to get married he changed he became Funny, Caring and rather handsome but never the less he could not escape who he truly was he was the most fearsome pirate in Neverland he was the one the miners called Blackbeard.

It was a bright sunny morning in the mining encampment it was home to hundreds of Orphaned children whom Mary had taken in and provided them with everything they required Blackbeard admired his wife she had so much kindness inside her it was partly one of the reasons why he married her. Mary walked through the mining tunnels carrying her medicine bag which she always took with her when she carried out her daily rounds normally she came across several children who had fevers or injuries but today was a lot harder she was informed by Bishop that he'd discovered several dead children so she followed him to a secluded spot where he'd moved the children Mary knelt down beside the children and said 'It's so sad' Bishop said 'It is m lady very sad what do you think killed them' Mary said 'Possibly a fever a lot of the children have had it recently' just as Mary was about to speak again a sharp pain shot through her stomach Bishop said 'M lady are you alright' Mary said 'Oh I'm quite well thank you Bishop I must be heading back up to the ship Edward will be wondering where I am would you arrange a burial for these two children'. 

Mary made her way back up onto her husband's ship the Queen Anne's revenge all the Crew bowed before her as she walked along the walk way and into the cabin Edward was just getting dressed when he saw Mary run into the bathroom he quietly walked in and carefully pulled her hair out of the way whilst she was sick Blackbeard said 'that's two days now that you've been sick Mary what's going on please tell me' Mary said 'you love me don't you' Blackbeard said 'of course I love you' Mary took her husband's hands and gently placed them on her swollen stomach she said 'well I just hope you will have a little love to spare for our child'. Blackbeard couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face he was so happy his beautiful wife was giving him the miracle he'd always wanted.

 

Weeks lengthened to months and the baby continued to grow and Blackbeard could not wait to meet the little one. On a cold winters evening Mary was just finishing her rounds in the mines when her waters broke she rushed back up to the ship Blackbeard was sat in his cabin talking to Bishop about the miners Bishop said 'I'm happy for you Captain you'll be a fantastic father' Blackbeard said 'I'm so excited I can't stop smiling it's not long to go now'. Suddenly the door burst open and Mary stumbled into the cabin Blackbeard rushed over to her and said 'My love what's wrong' Mary said 'The baby it's coming I'm in so much pain' Blackbeard said 'Bishop fetch some towels and blankets'. As the night went on Mary's Labour progressed and soon the cabin was filled with the sound of tiny baby crying Mary looked up at her husband and said 'Its a boy Edward we have a son' Blackbeard gazed lovingly at the little miracle that was nestled in Marys arms he sat down beside her on the bed and said 'How did we make something so perfect' Mary said 'I am a feared Edward that I love him to much and it'll hurt so much more if things go a miss' Blackbeard said 'I promise you I will make the world a better place for him I will be an even better man for his sake' Mary looked up at him and said 'And for me' Blackbeard kissed her gently on the forehead and said 'I'm already a better man because of you'.

 

(Two years Later)

Two years had passed and Blackbeard and Mary's son who they named Peter had started to grow into a healthy boy but danger is no stranger in Neverland and as everyone slept the natives moved into the mines setting fire to the tents where the children slept Mary and Blackbeard woke when they heard the screams coming from the miners Blackbeard rallied his crew and went out to fight leaving Mary behind to protect Peter but she knew if the natives made it on board the ship they would kill her and Peter so using the magic she'd hidden from Blackbeard she sent Peter away where he would be safe until she could bring him back. She quickly put her armour on and grabbed a couple of swords before dashing out of the cabin to find Edward she walked over to the railings and looked down into the battle and spotted Edward fighting off four Natives by himself using one of the ropes Mary repelled down and launched into the battle with only one goal in mind and that was to save her husband.

Blackbeard was so focussed on the Natives he was fighting that he didn't notice the Native warrior approaching him from behind Mary ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she was between her husband and the warrior who's blade went straight through her pelvis Blackbeard turned around and saw his beautiful wife laying on the ground with a sword stuck in her pelvis forgetting about the battle that raged around them Blackbeard knelt down beside his wife and held her in his arms Blackbeard said 'You saved me why would you do that' Mary said 'Because your my beautiful husband and I would do anything for you' Blackbeard said 'What about Peter where is he' Mary said 'I sent him away so he would be safe promise me you'll look after him and when the time is right tell him about me' Blackbeard said 'Of course I'll look after him he shall know how brave you've been' Mary produced a small vial from her dress and handed it to Edward he looked at the vial and said 'Are these what I think they are' Mary said 'There Fairy tears give them to Peter when the time is right they'll allow him to see me when he needs to' Blackbeard said 'I don't want you to go I need you' Mary said 'No my love it's I who always needed you' Blackbeard looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall and when he looked back down at his wife she was very still her skin was white like freshly fallen snow and her lips were red like blood.

 

The next day all the miners gathered to pay their respects to Mary as she was laid to rest and Blackbeard learnt that one of his miners had been seen with a Female native warrior so Blackbeard had him thrown out of the mining camp as the night closed in Blackbeard walked down to the crews quarters Bishop stood up when he saw the captain walking towards him Blackbeard said 'Captain is everything okay' Blackbeard said 'Take two other men to London and find my son bring him back to me alive' Bishop and several other pirates went off to London to find Peter and bring him home where he belonged.

Every mother wishes their child would be safe if they had to send them away but Mary had no idea that Peter would end up in a Workhouse but the workhouse was overcrowded and Peter was thrown out onto the streets when he was only five years old with no idea where he was Peter was frightened and alone he spent night after night sleeping in a filthy alley with no shoes to protect his feet they became sore and started bleeding. Bishop and the other two pirates arrived in London everywhere they looked their were children suffering and living rough buildings had collapsed and lay in ruins eventually they came across Peter laid on the hard concrete Silver said 'He's got a raging fever' Bishop said 'Bring the ship down we need to get him back to Blackbeard' Silver carefully picked Peter up and climbed back up onto the Jolly roger on the Journey home she kept him cool in the hope of bringing his fever down.

 

Peter slowly started to come round when he felt the warmth of a candle being lit beside him his eyes slowly started to open Silver said 'Captain Peters waking up' Blackbeard moved over to his sons bedside and gently rubbed his arm to try and bring him round quicker Peter looked around the room and said 'Where am I' Blackbeard said 'Your in Neverland my name is Blackbeard and I'm the captain of this ship and you Peter are my son' Peter sat up and hugged Blackbeard tightly.

Meanwhile the Miner Blackbeard had thrown out of his mines had found his way to the Native camp his name was James Hook as he approached the camp he saw the woman he loved sat on a cliff edge watching the sun rise she turned around and said 'James I was so worried about you I've missed you' James said 'And I've missed you as-well Tiger Lily this sun rise is gorgeous I've never seen anything like this in the mines' Tiger Lily said 'And what about me do you think I'm beautiful' James said 'I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I want to marry you' Tiger Lily said 'Really you want to marry me' James said 'Do you want to Marry me' Tiger Lily said 'Oh yes I would be honoured to Marry you'. As the afternoon went on James and Tiger Lily walked along the beach Tiger Lily said 'Beyond that wall are pirates led by Blackbeard we have an ancient prophecy from when the Fairy kingdoms reigned on this island the prophecy tells of a boy born of the love of a pirate king and a human girl a boy so says the prophecy who can fly and will befriend the miner with the hook' James said 'What so me and Blackbeard's son will become friends but will we remain friends forever' Tiger Lily said 'I can't see that far into the future you must simply have courage and be kind'

 

That night Peter felt fell enough to get out of bed and take a walk out on the deck most of the crew had retired to their quarters but Bishop was keeping watch tonight although he was a big guy he still had a big heart he walked over to the railings where Peter stood and said 'Your mother used to come out here at night and watch the sun set and listen to the miners sing' Peter said 'What was she like my mother' Bishop said 'She was kind, Beautiful, caring but most of all she was a fierce fighter' Blackbeard said 'She saved my life son during battle she placed herself between me and a native warrior' Peter said 'I wish I could see her' Blackbeard said 'She left these for you Peter there fairy tears you can use them to see her tonight if you wish but I thought you might want to wait until your a bit older' Peter said 'Why did she send me away though what did she fear' Bishop said 'She feared you being killed by the natives a mothers love surpasses all other love' Blackbeard knelt down and said 'Peter no matter what I will always be here for you I hope you won't doubt me or yourself I will protect you until the day I die' Peter said 'I'm so glad I have you father I love you so much' Blackbeard said 'And I love you my son my Peter Pan'. 

 


End file.
